The End
by The Chibi Writer
Summary: Kashino sets up a "date" and somebody else shows up... What's gonna happen if he hadn't wavered his feelings that long? Summary stinks : just click the "The End" link and find out xD


**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE :(**

**Kashino's POV**

"Moshi moshi," Ichigo's voice answered the phone. "Kashino?"

_Kashino_. How I strongly dislike being called "_Kashino_" by her. The one from whose lips I want to hear "_Makoto-kun! Makoto!_" Definitely, not the Heiress.

"Oi, Amano. I need you to come to the pond tomorrow evening. Don't be late." I think I spoke too fast, kind of harsh. Maybe I was just nervous, maybe I was… I was jealous. Jealous? Jealous of what? Of _who_?

That's when it hit me. "Didn't you hear? Henri-sensei is coming _to-mo-rrow_!" the usual fan girls were squealing out in the hall_. Yeah, he's coming back. That patissi— _"Ok, Kashino," she answers cheerfully, just like she would, even if… if I took her away from her beloved Henri-sensei? She'd hate me for the rest of her life… and being the object of hate of the girl I have a crush on… Then I remembered those times when just by hearing his name her eyes would get stars on them. The thought,_ just_ the thought, enraged me, threatening the chocolate I had been working on.

"Good," I felt my face turn a usual shade of red as I realized what I had just done. "And, really, don't be late. This is _urgent_ business" I emphasize "urgent".

"Umm," I could see her nodding her head as she answered through the phone. "Kashino, I have to go. See you tomorrow ^-^" _Click._

This simple reaction to what the fan girls had said earlier made me realize something. (1) Did I like Amano Ichigo? I should suppose. I mean, she's fun to be around, and is always smiling and… "You're doing it again, Kashino," Chocolat interjected, her face resembled that of an evil character. I felt a deep blush take over my face. (2) Did I just… Did I just ask her out? On a _**date**_!"

"Kashino Makoto, you have some nerves left, don't you?" Chocolat, my Sweet Spirit, even though she's not as _sweet _as she looks_,_ grined her brand-smile (_a/n: the creepy glare you wouldn't like to get_) and lifted her spoon. "I really should keep this," –she replays the phone call I'd made and the, unusual, facial expressions- "don't you think?"

"Ch-chotto, matte Chocolat!" I called after her, running as she sped up to Rose Boy's. He'd surely get some black mail out of _that_.

_Ichigo, look what you have done. I am now trying to hide something I should have said long ago… you better be there, I promise I will tell you _everything_…_

_**~Time skip to the pond~**_

**Normal POV**

"Ahh," Ichigo smiles as she inhales the rose perfume emanating from the wild roses. "They are so beautiful! I wonder if I should—" She stopped her hand from snatching one of the roses. "No, they're fine in their place… but they would make the room look beautiful and—" _Enough is enough, Ichigo!_ Reluctantly, she backed away from the awfully beautiful looking roses. Sitting back on the fresh ground she shivers, as she didn't bring a sweater with her. "I should've brought a jacket or something," she half-mumbles. "I wonder what he meant by '_urgent_', it better be good"

She recalls Kashino's phone call. _Now that I remember, I was about to finish that delicious crème pie_… The clumsy brunette starts fanaticizing sweets orbiting around her head. When a sudden sound is heard quiet close, she snaps out of her "moment". "W-who's t-there?" She demands as she's pulled up by a firm hand. "Amano Ichigo," the voice said. Kind of romantic? Longing?

Ichigo whimpered as she realized who he was. "Henri-sen—" She was about to start yelling "H_enri-sensei! Henri-sensei_!" when she was cut off by a pair_, the very pair she'd always dreamed of_, of soft lips sealing hers. She felt like she was being electrocuted, like she was no longer connected with her coherent part. She pulled her hands up and dug them in his blonde hair— clearly not thinking, as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Thus, deepening the _peck_ he meant to do. (_a/n: what a peck_ -_- _I think I want one too xD_)

**Henri's POV**

The small frame in my arms stiffened as my right hand weaved in her soft long hair. Quickly, but reluctantly, I pulled away, only to see a blushed face –the face that had haunted me these last few months. "G-gomen," she half-whispered, half-spoke. "This feels like a princess' dream come true, but—" She trailed off, tears threatening to come out, "—but this princess has found her prince" Her eyes fell as she said this.

**Kashino's POV**

"I can't believe you didn't do something better, Kashino" Chocolat -once again- reprimanded me, highlighting the cake I had made for Ichigo. But really, isn't there this saying "_Small things last forever_" or something like that?

"You know she doesn't like people doing big things for her. So I might as well take advantage of that." _Besides, there weren't that many ingredients in the kitchen…_

"To be honest, I don't think there were that many ingredients to feed that Cake Pig," Chocolat says. Sometimes it really scares me when we think the same :S

I shot her one of my dangerous glares. "_G-gomenasai_, Kashino!" She waved her hands as if surrendering.

"Anyway, do you think she's at the pond? I mean, she might have gotten lost or something," Chocolat continued when…

"No, she's already there," My voice dropped an octave, almost un-audible.

"Dostano, Kashino?"

I just nodded. "I might as well think over what I have caused," I nodded toward the two dark shapes near the water. "With no one to turn to –in a different level- she has turned to whom she believes will make her happy." I felt my heart rip just by seeing what could have been _me_ and her. "Let's go," I turned around and stalked back to the boy's dorm.

_**~At the boy's dorm~**_

**Still Kashino's POV**

"So, how did it go?" Rose Boy asked as I entered the dorm. "What did you guys _do_? I should say," He winked.

"U-urusai," I broke out once I was in my bed, trying to keep from calling more attention than I _already_ had. First, cowardness, the proud ingredient in Kashino Makoto's recipe. Second, she had jumped into somebody else's avowal of love… not Kashino's, the chocolatier. I cursed myself for not acting before. No… I did put up an act. I just didn't do it right.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Hold it together Kashino, that could have been somebody else," Chocolat's attempts to cheer me up did not work.

"What do you mean, Chocolat?" Café flew closer, clearly worried.

She started telling them the happenings, moment by moment.

I don't know when I fell asleep… I just know that pride had gotten the best of me.

_**~Time skip to Tokyo Airport~**_

**Normal POV**

"Passengers to plane 247 with destination to England, please aboard on gate 34-B" The speakers announced the next fly.

_Goodbye, Ichigo_. A blonde teen took his luggage and walked to the gate. "Forever" A small tear rolling down his cheek.

"Matte, Kashino!" The dark-haired Sweet Spirit called to her partner as he raced away from his pain. Away from his regret.

**Ichigo's POV**

Times when you wish you could go back and change everything… when the desire to hold on to love is stronger than ever… Such times are not allowed for me.

I had told myself to tell him… tell him everything (_a/n: cliché… *writer's grunt* I had to do it. Gomen! *vows dogeza style*_)

"Too late," _I'm sorry Makoto, I just can't take it anymore_… The sharp blade slid off my wrists easily. Nothingness surrounded me as I drifted off life. _Goodb_—

_**Epilogue**_

Ichigo's decision after Kashino's leave, about three years later or so, could have been different. With all she had weighting on her shoulders she couldn't take it anymore. She could have seen him entering her shop and asking her to take him in. When he realized it was time to confront his fears, he went back, only to find a sad gathering, with _one_ certain person missing. Could anything in the past have prevented this? Regret washed over the chocolatier as he blamed himself.

**I told yall this was something to **_**die**_** for ***_**dodges several objects thrown by those who didn't like it**_*** I promise, no one's gonna die in a long time… I think :-/**

**If the epilogue wasn't clear, here's the whole thing in less than 1000 words:**

**After Maa-kun sees them in the lake, he storms out. Ichigo's dream becomes true, but it is not complete… it's not the **_**guy**_**. Kashino applies to the Chairman that he represents the school somewhere else, and leaves the next day. He never returns to Japan, and graduates very young –due to his awesome grades ***_**eye- rolls**_*** - so there's no way Ichigo's gonna know. She graduates and has her own sweet shop, about three years or so, Ichigo kills herself because she's not completely happy and has no idea where Kashino is. When Makoto decides to return and propose to her. She's… ***_**dun dun dun dunnnnn* **_**dead ! D: ***_**weeps**_*** Thus, there's no happy ending :(**

**Thanks to those of you that wait upon the uploading of more chapters in "**_**Confessions"**_** and "**_**Strawberry Perfume**_**"**

**I may change the title in "**_**Strawberry Perfume"**_** btw ***_**wink**_*** I feel like it doesn't fit… so just bear with me :D**

**Also, writer's block shook off a bit, only to let me do this one shot. Gomen! It's coming… I hope…**

**Kashino: Just tell them your neurons wore off.**

**Me: W-who are you? W-what the heck are you doing in my room?**

**Kashino: I'm the guy you made look like a cry baby **_**and**_** from now on I will make sure you don't kill anyone else.**

**Me: ***_**sweat drop**_*** It's not like I expected her to go to that extent… ***_**endless babbling**_*****

**Ichigo: **_**WHAT? I'm DEAD?**_** ***_**cries and runs out of my studio**_*****

**Kashino: See what you've done ***_**glares again**_*****

**Me: What are you talking about? You never said you lov— ***_**dodges Kashino's deadly glare**_*** Until next time! ***_**dodges Kashino's glare, again**_*** ... If I survive Makoto-kun's ***_**voice fakes Miya's voice**_***…**


End file.
